Blue Bloods Officer Down
by BackTheBlue
Summary: One-Shot Fanfiction of the Original TV Series Blue Bloods. Jamie has been shot while chasing a suspect. Rated T for Violence.


**I TAKE NO CREDITS TO BLUE BLOODS ALL CREDITS GO TO THE REAL CREATORS**

It was a beauitful morning in New York City. It all turned out good for the Reagan Family, Danny waking up at 5 in the morning and Jamie waking up the same time his older brother would getting ready for a new day with New York's finest the New York Police Department.

But nothing went as planned.

"10-13! 10-13! OFFICER DOWN! 5TH AVENUE!" Was heard throughout the Police Radio.

**EARLIER THAT DAY**

Jamie and his partner Eddie Janko were driving down the streets of NYC in their squad car, they passed through cars and pedestrians.

"So any plans when we get done?" Jamie asked his Partner.

Eddie was focusing her eyes out the window of the car,

Jamie tapped on her shoulder and startled her accidently,

"Is everything alright?" Jamie looked at his partner then back onto the road

"Yeah everything is fine, just thinking about things." She looked at him.

"Oh? Can I ask what you were thinking about?" Jamie replied.

Eddie was thinking about if she wanted to tell him or not. They have been partners for quite awile.

"Nothing really," She responded.

"Alright, well do you want any food? I'm gonna stop at this Hotdog stand." Jamie replied pulling the vehicle onto the side.

"Sure why not?" They both hopped out and Jamie locked the doors.

Jamie and Eddie walked up to the stand and he bought two hotdogs one for him and one for Eddie.

"So what are you planning to do after work?" Eddie asked.

"Nothing as I can tell probably just go home and relax and watch some movies." He replied.

"Oh, so do you wanna hang out at the cop bar? Sergeant Renzulli and a few of our friends will be there." She said before taking a bite from her food.

"Yeah sure it's been awhile since we all got together" Jamie spoke.

"Hey! You need to pay for that!" The hotdog worker yelled.

This caught the attention of Jamie and Eddie they were going to chase after him, but the guy stopped and yelled back.

"I did! The money is right there in front of you!" The guy yelled back.

"Oh sorry I didn't see it!" The cook replied then going back to his work.

"Well theres something you don't see everyday" Eddie spoke.

They both laughed before they were intrupted by the Radio.

"Any available squad we got a call for an active 10-34 on 5th Avenue"

"Alright let's go" Jamie said as he threw his food away and ran to his car with Eddie following him.

"12 George show us responding to call" Jamie said into the radio.

Jamie hit the emergency lights and siren code 3 to the call.

When they arrived the fight was still going one guy beating a person on the ground.

"Hey!" Eddie yelled at the guy.

Before they could do anything the guy took off and Jamie ran after him.

They hit a few blocks and Jamie was doing his best to stop him.

"STOP RUNNING! YOU'RE NOT GETTING AWAY FROM THIS! Jamie shouted

The guy quickly put his hand into his pocket pulled out a gun turning around suprising Jamie firing several shots.

**BACK TO EDDIE**

Eddie ran to the down person and called on the radio for an ambulance.

"Everything is going to be fine EMS is on the way" Eddie said trying to keep him down to prevent him from moving.

Several gunshots were heard in the distance.

"Shit!" She got up and pulled her gun out and ran to where the shots came from.

When she reached to the area she saw someone laying on the ground with blood pouring onto it.

"JAMIE!!" She screamed she ran as fast she could and jumped onto the ground next to him.

Jamie was coughing blood and trying to hold his wounds.

"10-13! 10-13! OFFICER DOWN! 5TH AVENUE" She screamed into the radio multiple times.

"Stay with me, stay with me" She kept saying over and over holding him and applying pressure to stop the bleeding.

Jamie was in tears trying to stay awake

"I don't wanna go...p...please don't l..l...leave me" He said in a very weak tone.

"I'm not going to leave you love, don't you dare close you eyes on me"

She looked up to see if the guy was anywhere and she noticed that he was laying dead on the ground with several bullets in him then she looked back at jamie who was doing his best not to close his eye.

"Look at me don't close your eyes it's going to be fine, keep your eyes on me only." She was stressing out not wanting to let him go, she was despreatley trying to keep pressure on the gunshot wound.

Tears were starting to form in her eyes.

She wanted to tell him how much she loves him and not wanting to let him go.

"Jamie...Stay with me please!" She was already crying

"I..I'm trying..." He spoke softly

"Jamie I love you please don't!" She replied putting her face down to help crying.

Sirens were heard in the distance getting closer and closer by the second.

A car quickly rolled up and 2 officers immeditely jumped out and ran to them

"What the fuck happened! Where the fuck is that ambulance!!" It was Sergeant Renzulli and another officer.

As if in que the Ambulance showed up with several other police cars.

"GET A FUCKING PREMITER AROUND THIS AREA BLOCK THE GOD DAMN STREET OFF NOW!" An officer yelled out loud.

Officers were running all over the place moving people out of the scene and getting witnesses, but many were focused on getting their colleage immeditate medical attention.

More and more people were coming to the scene. FDNY Paramedics immeditely began working on Jamie and Renzulli had to pull Eddie back she was crying and refusing to leave him.

"Hey! Hey! it's going to be alright! he's in great hands." Renzulli spoke loudly holding her as she sobbed on his shoulder.

Detective Danny Regan and his partner showed up in time before the paramedics started to load Jamie into the ambulance.

Danny ran up to Renzulli and Eddie.

"Who is it? Who was the officer?" Danny yelled

Sergeant Renzulli didn't even know what to say he just looked at him with a sad look.

"No...No it can't be!" Danny yelled he ran to the ambulance and saw his little brother.

"We need to get him into surgrey now! He needs serious medical attention" A paramedic shouted closing the door and jumping into the ambulance taking off. Several NYPD cars starting following it with sirens blaring.

"SHIT!" Danny yelled in frustration punching the hood of a Patrol car.

"Where is he? Where the hell is the shooter" Danny was pissed he just watched his brother get taken away in an ambulance in critical condition.

"He's over there detective," An Officer replied pointing to a covered up body.

Danny walked up to him and pulled the sheet off his face.

"Who killed him?" Danny spoke.

Nobody said anything.

"I SAID WHO KILLED HIM?" Danny yelled in frustration.

"Danny, Jamie killed him now go to the god damn hospital and be with your brother.." Renzulli replied walking up to him placing a hand on his shoulder.

Danny got up and before he went to his car he saw Jamie's partner sitting down next to a patrol car with her head buried in her knees, she was upset.

"Hey, come we will go to the hospital." Danny said to Eddie she looked up in confusion.

"This is all my fault..." she cried

"No it's not your fault come on we are going to the hoapital." Danny helped her up and went to his car.

"I'll stay here" His partner replied.

"Alright let me know if anything comes up"

He left code 3 to the hospital.

Danny grabbed his phone and dialed his father.

"Hello, Commissioner Reagan"

The phone answered

"Dad...It's Jamie... He's been shot" Danny softly spoke

The phone was immedietly hung up as in if he was on the way.

**AT THE HOSPITAL**

The paramedics rolled Jamie into the operating room and started cutting everything off and working on him as well as hooking up to machines and adding needles into his arm.

He lost alot of blood.

"How many times?" A doctor asked quickly walking in"

"3 times we need to get him into surgrey now." Someone replied.

The monitor suddenly went into flatline

"Hey! we lost him!!" Someone shouted

"Quickly! defib now!" someone else shouted

His heart stopped

They began CPR and it took a few shocks to bring him back then off to surgrey.

Danny and Eddie ran into the waiting room of the hospital.

"How is he?" He asked quickly

"Not good, His heart stopped twice they got him into surgrey right now" An Officer replied sitting up.

"Fuck" Danny mumbled

With that Frank Regan and Erin with the rest of the family walked in.

"How is my son? Is he going to be fine"

Frank spoke.

"Commissioner, Jamie is in critical condition he is in surgrey right now" The same officer who told danny said.

The surgrey lasted for several hours and finally managed to get him stable.

A Doctor walked out the double doors and went towards the commissioner.

"Commissioner,"

Frank stood up and greeted the Doctor.

"How is my boy?"

The doctor only frowned.

"He's stable for now, there is nothing else we can do it's up to him and the lord now."

Frank Regan sighed, everyone heard it they couldn't even believe it, not even Frank he felt his world collapse on him as if he will lose another child of his.

"Can we see him?" A soft voice was heard

Frank turned to see Nicky.

"Of course you can, please follow me" The doctor made his way as the Regan family followed him.

Frank was the first to walk in and the first thing he did was walk up to his younger son and took his and while tears filled his eyes.

"I can't lose another son..." Was all Frank could say.

Uncle Jamie..." Nicky ran out of the room and started crying,

Everyone saw this and Erin went after her.

Once Erin found her in a chair crying

"Oh honey...It's going to be fine" Erin hugged her while Nicky hugged her back.

"What if it's not? What if we lose him?" Nicky cried.

"I know we won't hun" Erin responded she was also in tears

**FEW HOURS LATER**

Danny went out to the waiting room to grab Eddie and bring her to see Jamie, Danny had his wife take his kids home along with Erin in Nicky. All they could do is pray.

Eddie slowly walked in seeing Jamie, she covered her mouth and sobbed.

"Everything is going to be fine Officer, Jamie wouldn't want to see you like this" Was all Frank could say while he held Jamie's hand.

"This is all my fault...I should of been there it should of been me" Eddie cried

"No.. It's not your fault, Jamie knows that we know how Jamie is, he's willing to put his life on the life to help people" Frank replied.

Eddie spoke to Internal Affairs after being questioned of the shooting, the Suspect was shot and killed by Officer Jamie and the NYPD arrested serveral people the suspect was related to as with the ones who fled the assault before Jamie and Eddie responded.

Officer Jamie Reagan had a speedy recovery after 5 months he returned to duty as an NYPD Officer with Eddie.

Let's just say Jamie and Eddie grew closer together secretly

**THE END****I HOPE YOU ENJOY THIS ONE-SHOT I DIDN'T WANT TO WRITE THIS, IT MADE ME SAD WRITTING THIS! THIS IS SOMETHING OUR HEROS FACE ON A DAILY BASIC THEY RISK THEIR LIVES EVERYDAY AND REMEMNER I ONLY SUPPORT THE GOOD COPS THE BAD ONES CAN GO TO HELL! (-: IF YOU WANT FUTURE BLUE BLOOD STORIES FEEL FREE TO LET ME KNOW OTHER THAN THAT I WILL TRY AND MAKE MORE STORIES!**

**BACKTHEBLUE**


End file.
